


The usual, please.

by HDhq



Category: Block B, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, submissive Zico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino finds out a crucial fact about Zico's past and asks him if it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The usual, please.

'The boss will kill you if he gets hit on by a customer' Yup. Mino was aware of that. He had dropped Jungkook of at the HD around afternoon time, to let them have their 'playtime' or whatever… and he had been supposed to get him at 8. Needless to say it was 11 and Mino was stuck at a red light about a city away. Had it been his fault that he was late? Of course. He sped up when the lights turned green, and Jin would criticize his not-so-environmental friendly way of driving.

Usually he would relish in the way drivers with less expensive cars would make way when he showed up in his roaring new Jaguar (he had a thing for cars). But today the only thing that he relished in was passing a traffic light just before it turned to red. The clock was his rival right now and the judge would be the mistress.

He didn't even mind getting a parking space but blocking the street when he arrived, since no one drove by car this far into the cities core at this hour of the day. And he wouldn't be here for ten minutes, or so he thought.

The room was packed already, men salivating over the boys of the night, but luckily Cookie was nowhere to be seen, so his downfall was at least postponed.

Usually Mino would scoff at the men, at their obvious excitement despite the normally fully clothed boys, no underwear, no sultry dancing. But even this could not amuse him today. He hurried through the lounge and past the bar, through the hallway next to the kitchen and up the stairs, bumping into a few clients and shoving Hansol out of the way - he was not happy that he had to return to the entrance hall without having retrieved the mistress's and Jin's most precious.

Jin seemed too busy to even notice his search, mixing drinks and giving out room keys – the place was booming tonight. So Mino turned towards the office, opposite of the kitchen, until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Wouldn't go in there if I was you. And I bet she locked the door so, I guess, if you do not plan on starting a coup and hack it down the door with a pickaxe, just wait. Hi Mino by the way.”

Mino felt cold sweat build between his shoulderblades. "Then YOU go in there. You're a little boy, she loves cute boys, get him out so I can get him home!"

Taehyung laughed, "I could wade into some lake with weights tied to my feet until I'm completely under water and have a better chance of surviving than if I entered that room there right now."

Mino frowned, he knew he was in trouble. "If you do go in you have a better chance on a painless death, though."

Taehyung crossed his arms, smirking. “If I go in, you owe me.”

“What do you want?”

“A caiptain Buzz Lightyear Figurine, with the UFO. A Brand new one.”

Sometimes Mino wondered how someone this strange could work at a place like this, working in close contact with people.

But whatever, Mino had to work in unity with his subordinates to not get decapitated by the boss - he'd find a way to punish him for his sneaky mouth. After having promised (pinky promised) and sworn ( on his new Jaguar) that he would get the Buzz Lightyear Figurine with the UFO Taehyung moved to enter the den of the lion - a way too smug grin on his face. And Mino, in all his anger and nervousness had only one idea of how to distract himself: he'd go and bother Jin - later tonight he'd drink his stress away with Zico, but having even one drink before taking cookie ANYWHERE would get himself neutered by the mistress's lackeys.

“Hey princess, how's business?” Jin was cleaning glasses, obviously trying to hurry up before somebody was ordering their next drink.

“Stop calling me like that. You know I don't like it.” But before Mino could go on bothering him, a man slightly bumped into him, asking for a name he didn't expect the slightest.

In fact the name was so unexpected to be heard in this context that Mino was sure his strained nerves made him hallucinate. He looked to Jin for help and the expression on his face made reality seem rather untrustworthy. "I... I don't think you are at the right address, Sir", Jin said hurriedly with an uneasy sight glance to Mino.

“No, I'm sure!” The man seemed to be at least slightly drunk, slurring his words. “Jiho is the sweetest boy, I met him here. It was… a while ago, maybe a year or two? I know, but he has to be here still. You cannot imagine….” Mino felt an eerie cold creep up his spine, eyes opened widely, staring at the customer.

"Not to be rude, but I feel you are a bit confused, sir..." Jin tried again, but the man just shook his head, "See, I have been here before at this place, I think it was when it had just been opened? And Jiho was here, he was bratty, with thick lips that never kept quiet, but he behaved if you wanted him to and I am sure, sure that it was right here, maybe even where this gentleman is standing now " he mad a short break in his drunk rambling to point at Mino "where I saw him the first time…"

The description sounded like the Zico he knew, but what would Zico himself do with a customer? “Sir, could you please explain…?” Mino shouldn't have asked that, really should not have, since the man started going on about 'Jiho's' qualities, especially his endurance, stamina and sucking abilities, and how miserable he felt after he tried to live his straight married life without Zico's lips to take off the edge.

That thought alone was enough to make Mino shiver and it was not only from disgust, although that was definitely what he'd liked to tell himself. Jiho? Zico? The one who'd probably screw everyone in the HD to keep his alpha male rank - screw in all meanings of the word. This was very, very interesting.

But before Mino could answer anything irresponsible and not so customer friendly, Jin stepped in. “Jiho does not work here anymore, I am very sorry to disappoint you, sir. But you can chose anyone of our other boys, and receive a 20% discount to any service.”

Mino did not even process what the man answered, he was... shocked. This surely could not be possible? Or could it? Before he had the time to decide his feelings on this matter, things got really uncomfortable when the door to the office flew open and Taehyung came running to him.

 

 

 

Mino was late after the ordeal at the HD, but it wasn't a surprise that Zico wasn't there yet either. The waitress greeted him with a cocky smile, leading him to his usual spot next to the window, overlooking the city. “The usual, please.”

The usual drink after one of the usual, very uncomfortably feeling stirring quarrels with Jungkook on the car ride, the usual bar on a usual night. Except for one thing - Mino couldn't help but grin. On a usual night - if they were part of a movie - Zico's entrance onto the scene would probably be accompanied by a smooth jazzy voice - or a heavy metal song, depending - but tonight, the only thing Mino would hear would probably be ukuleles.

Jin would not tell him whether his assumption was true – that Zico might have worked as a prostitute himself, under his real name. But asking him felt weird, would make things too real to accept. He hadn't imagined Zico as anything other than a top, fully submerged in his job as one of the top managers of the HD company, receiving respect from everyone.

Respect and even worriful distrust on some ends, as no one ever knew what Zico was scheming. Mino barely noticed his drink being set down in front of him. He wanted to know - he had to know, if Zico had hired himself out as a prostitute. And an unsatisfactory one on top of that, because obviously his profession had shifted.

Cue Zico. He was dressed like he usually did, nothing out of the ordinary, but Mino's view had shifted. Zico must have noticed something, unbearable silence between them until he spoke up, lips twisted to a grin. “So, did it finally happen? Did you touch your tiny little ward in an inappropriate manner?”

On any other day, Mino would have childishly glowered at him, but today he had to keep himself from smiling a smug smile. And he had to keep himself from making any suggestions, for now - he'd start with them when Zico had had some drinks. "Depends on which one you are talking about..." "Ooooooooooh, going down the illegal road, really? Then again, with two brats like that, age might just be insignificant."

“You should not be the one judging one's legal or illegal schemes, everyone knows that you're a customer of the underground yourself. By the way, how have you been?” Mino grinned at Zico's drink of choice, whiskey, really? Of course on ice.

"Unsatisfied".

"Unsatisfied with what? You basically work at a brothel."

"You forget that I have some kind of thing you would call "righteous work", remember? Promoters…"

And so their conversation went on, something about inhuman working conditions and the music industry, talented people not getting recognized and expensive studio fees. The waitress went and brought new drinks, and the city slowed down beneath them.

As did the expression-guarding part of Zico's brain, considering the way his words started to slightly slur together and his eyes got a glassy shine to them - but not slow enough for Mino, yet, those were changes he only noticed because they spent too much time with each other. The worrisome part of the situation was Mino searching for the side of Zico that might have been - fitting for the dazzling HD standards - soft and pretty and submissive. And the longer he observed Zico's behaviour, his long fingers around the glass, his voice breaking with the burn of the fifth whiskey, the more curious he got; and his eyes kept returning to the man's full lips, that the confused client had been swooning over at the HD, starting off Mino's little truth-hunt.

It was easy leading the conversation back to the HD, especially after Zico hadn't brought in any new faces lately. “So, is our little contest over? Have you stopped looking for boys, or changed your preferences maybe?”

Zico looked at him, expressionless, lifting his glass to his mouth and took a few sips. Without setting it down, lips pressed against the edge of it, he asked back. "What are you hinting at?"

“There isn't anything I'm hinting at, I just wonder if this job is still right for you. You have never actually told me how you came to work at the HD.” Mino glanced at his watch, trying to calculate how much time he had left before Zico would have enough of this game and leave.

He just chuckled, still holding his glass. "Are you telling me, that my time is over? Are you revolting against me and build a crime empire?"

"Never, this would be like telling you to fly to Uranus on a pigeon - very improbable. But you're avoiding my question."

“You know how I started working there. I was friends with the bosses, came up with the business concept and put it into realization. That's about everything.” Into realization, really? Well, until now he wasn't lying at least, although it would be very unlikely if he just admitted being a prostitute.

He'd get it out of him and if he had to coerce him into inappropriate situations - to get his memory working, so to speak.

"And from the very beginning you have been the smooth, ice cold, dominant guy you are now? I can't really imagine that this is the case... you've been really harmless lately, Zico, I feel like you're on your way on dropping onto a level below me."

Zico let his glass drop to the wooden table, noise a clean cut to the conversation. “You seem to have lost your mind, dear Mino. I would advise you to return to your brats, and not to provoke me, since your body won't do any good being delivered to your wards in an urn, am I right?”

Mino grinned - upset, drunk Zico should be easy to get facts out of. "You wouldn't stand a chance against me and you are very aware of this." Zico rolled his eyes, turning away - and in a daring moment Mino did something he felt he'd regret later: he reached out his hands, grabbing Zico's chin, forcing his gaze back onto him.

“Look at me. Be honest. There is something that you won't tell me.” 'And I know it.'

Instead of taking his hand back, Mino cupped his cheek, reluctance making his hands shiver slightly. It was easy; he could watch Zico's face and see the exact moment he opened his mouth to shout at him, but a different expression followed.

"Let's move somewhere else". What was probably intended as a hiss, came out as a surprisingly soft whisper. His hand had come up, too, and Mino had been expecting his own hand to be torn away from the others face. Instead, Zico had wrapped his fingers around his wrist, like a weird reflex that he started to regret very soon.

Zico payed for their drinks and didn't say a word as he stepped into his apartment a while later. His apartment lay at the other end of the city, but Mino's was to no avail due to the boy's who probably were into some kind of mischief at this second. Mino didn't dare to speak either, aware of the shift in Zico's behavior.

 

 

 

 

Zico walked into the moonlit main room of his loft, Mino following after having carefully shut the door. He watched the other crossing his arms in front of his chest, making himself big - something that usually worked. But tonight it seemed like the charisma that usually made him seem taller and greater had sunken onto his actual form; he felt small, like he'd finally realized he'd gotten lost in the urban jungle.

“I will not repeat these things twice. Everybody has a past and I chose not to talk about mine. And I would like to advise you to not do so as well.” Zico's posture was crumbling and underneath there was his vulnerable side, clearly visible from the other end of the room. Mino had never seen the other man like this before.

The moment they met they had known they would live as rivals - but they'd never been on the exact same level. Zico always had an advantage, he was louder, had a higher position and really, he was just one of the most self confident people Mino had ever met. But in this moment, it was Mino who had the upper hand and - damn his brain that decided to stop being reasonable - he had to use it somehow; a smug grin appeared on his lips.

“Tell me.” Minos voice filled the room and even though Zico did not look at him, he could see the effect of his words. Slight changes; his shoulders dropped a bit and he crooked his head slightly, revealing his pale neck. The thought of sliding his fingers over his skin was foreign with Zico, but nevertheless something he would usually call 'hot'.

Zico kept quiet. But it was not stubborn silence he was sinking into; rather a scared one. "Or should I make an educated guess?", Mino asked, grin widening as he walked up to Zico who backed up until he almost stumbled over the heating right below the huge window panes.

Zico groaned when Mino got his hands on the sides of his head, effectively having him cornered against the windows. “Zico, there was a man at the HD, and he was talking about things.” The lights of the buildings beneath them illuminated the scene quite sparsely, but enough for him to see his breath quicken.

“What'd he say?”

Zico's voice was barely a whisper as he said this, his eyes averted not to meet Mino's gaze and one hand doing what he normally liked seeing the boys at the HD doing: it was nervously scrunching up the rim of his sweater. And for a second Mino thought he should stop what he was doing, joke it off by claiming the man at the HD had been asking for weed Zico used to sell. But then Zico repeated his question and Mino's doubts were scattered - he enjoyed this side of Zico way more than he should.

“Wanted to see your gorgeous lips. Said he'd pay extra just to feel them again, like the old times.” Zico bit his lower lip, back pressed against the window. “Zico, have you worked at the HD? Just like the other boys do?”

There was another break in which the atmosphere changed again. There was something in the air he couldn't pinpoint, it made his skin tingle - it was similar to the feeling before a thunderstorm, when the skies were covered in clouds. Zico's voice was still quiet, when he finally answered, but his tone had changed - dangerously. "Does that thought turn you on, huh?"

“You didn't answer my question.”

“You didn't answer mine either.”

Mino had to think less, talk and act faster or he was sure he would chicken out at the thought of even touching Zico like this. He dropped his hand to the back of Zico's neck, pulling him dangerously close.

Zico looked seriously surprised through his drunk haze - not for long though. "What is this game? A cockfight? Are you feeling threatened in your manliness?" Mino felt his will waver - he had to act.

“No, I'm just”, he brought him closer, dangerously close and Zico didn't resist the slightest, situation shifting like the change from rain to hail. “curious.” He brought him even closer, and before all will left him, finally dropped his lips to the spot behind his ear. “Have you been a prostitute, Zico?”

"If I dropped to my knees right now and demonstrated you how good of a prostitute I was, I don't think you're heart could handle it...", Zico chuckled. Mino felt a shiver run down his spine at Zico's words. He was losing ground and he had to find a way to win it back.

“So that's a yes, I see.” Mino didn't remove his lips, but moved lower to start sucking on his skin – not hard, but enough to make Zico hiss. “What are you-” He gasped at the feeling of Mino's hand slipping under his shirt, tracing the outline of his hipbone.

"What, is that your first homosexual experience?", Mino whispered against his skin, suppressing the grin that was threatening to show again. Zico did not even dignify this with an answer, grabbing Mino's hand and keeping it from sliding further around onto his back. "Who do you think you are?!", he breathed, eyes wide.

“Name's Mino, nice to meet you. My hobbies are exercising, taking walks on the beach and fucking cute boys.” Zico froze, holding his breath noticeably, letting go of Mino's hand in the process, who resumed sliding it to his lower back, feeling his lean body shudder.

Was that Zico falling back into old working habits? Mino pulled back slightly, brave enough to look into his eyes and even adventurous enough to grab his chin with the hand that was not roaming his body. Zico did not look really cheerful.

"And what do you think are you doing?"

“Trying to get a taste of your pretty lips, of course.” He couldn't hold onto himself any longer and kissed him, plump lower lip between his own. For a moment he thought that Zico would finally come to his senses, finally push him away and be his usual cocky self, but instead he seemed to shrink, hesitantly following Mino's lead, as if he couldn't believe it yet himself. 

He would end up getting killed, Mino was sure of it. This was probably a very perfidious scheme of Zico to find a reason to screw him over - literally, a screwdriver between the shoulder blades. But the way Zico was sinking into him right now, he couldn't bring himself to care about the absurdity of the situation.

Zico broke the kiss to breathe, burying his head in the other one's chest. “How long has it been that someone took care of you?” He had really expected, really really expected Zico to answer in a harsh way, but instead he mumbled something under his breath. “One and a half years.” Mino especially hated how his ego grew bigger at the situation that was offered to him so nicely.

He didn't respond to this revelation, instead opting to kiss him again. He could sense Zico struggling with himself, in the way his hands closed around Mino's wrists in one second to stop them from moving just to let go in the next to slide into his neck to pull him closer. He himself felt like someone was hacking into his mind with a pickaxe - he knew very well how dangerous the territory he was moving into, was.

Heat was radiating from Zico's body and it would have been a lie if Mino said he didn't like it. Instead he tried to get even closer, bodies flush against each other, but then opting to simply dragging Zico to his couch. This time it was Mino who groaned at the contact of their bodies as Zico settled into his lap, slowly rolling his hips.

Mino slid his hands onto his sides, guiding his movements. Zico followed along, letting him have his way; until Mino tried to kiss him again. Zico dodged away and then, unexpectedly buried one hand in Mino's hair stopping both their movements completely.

“Stop.” His breath was heavy as he rested his head on Mino's shoulder, still sprawled over his lap; hands behind his neck. This wasn't the voice of the Zico he knew, submissiveness speaking. “Don't.”

Mino pulled his hands back hesitantly - he did not want to let this opportunity slip, he wouldn't get a second one. "Don't what? Are you scared?" Zico slowly lifted his head, tightening his grip in Mino's hair. "As scared as a wolf of a bumblebee. I just -"

Mino bucked up his hips once again, bumping into Zico, until he drew a harsh breath. “I don't do this anymore.” Zico didn't exactly whine, but he was close, and never in the history of their friendship had Mino wanted to touch him so badly, but he kept his hands away from him.

"Why are you still so close to me then?", Mino whispered, Zico's breath against his neck, his fingers tangled in his hair and the weight of his body against his own making it hard for him to think. "Because I'm still too drunk to be reasonable."

"There should be things you shouldn't have problems doing, no?"

“But I know where this will end if I say yes.” Mino chuckled at the thought of it, how he finally was in charge. “Could you explain? I would never do anything you don't want, Zico. You can trust me.” He brought his hand up again, lightly touching where the other one's shirt had ridden up, revealing a light patch of smooth skin.

Zico laughed lowly. "Listen to yourself, you have to be really desperate to get off." Mino wanted to protest, but Zico did not give him any time to do so, kissing him again. "You really can't do nothing without me ", he grinned as he pulled away, "I'll help you, but we'll play after my rules."

Of course would Zico try to get himself out of the situation, but Mino didn't comply. “I am not going to let you lead this, just letting you know.” He grabbed him by waist, harsh, hands sliding lower to grab his thighs who were sure to bruise, making Zico hiss. “I will see for myself how good of a whore you really are.”

"Really, listen to yourself", the older repeated but Mino was getting impatient. "Lie down", he ordered. "Make me". Zico did not have to tell him twice and got shoved around. There was surprise in his eyes for a moment - he was used to boys probably half his weight and further down on the "powerful to helpless" scale.

Zico wasn't as thin as the other HD employees, but his body couldn't be compared to Mino's either who worked out 5 times a week, muscular arms and thighs and stomach. Zico found himself being pinned to the leather couch, two strong hands having a tight grip on his wrist, restraining him from moving even the slightest.

"You ain't gonna let me do nothing?"

"You need to stop talking, for once."

"You win if I'm too out of breath to speak." Mino wondered where Zico's arrogance had been hidden to show up so unfittingly; he'd get rid of it, for once.

After this encounter, a while later actually, Mino remembered Zico's bratty, mouthy behavior and it reminded him of a special person. Hansol.

Just like that boy, who held a special place in Mino's heart, he wanted to shut him up completely, careless if that implied harmful behavior or gagging even.

"If I win" - Zico had more time to speak, as Mino was sitting up, to get rid off his shirt - "I will find a way to have you running around with blue balls for the next two weeks."

"Shut up", Mino growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to force him into a sitting position, actually to rid him off his clothes, too, but the first priority was, to shut him up.

Kissing him did the trick, for a while at least until he had him naked lying on his back. He'd never imagined Zico panting below him, as his tattooed arms were usually wrapped around some boy, ready to dominate him. Mino's mind was torn: half of him wanted to test Zico out some more, the other wanted to move straight to business.

And he hesitated long enough for Zico to get mouthy - again. "Don't know what to do now? I'm still talking". Mino bit his bottom lip not to snap at him. "Seems like you'll be left high and dry for the next weeks." Mino opened his belt, giving himself another second to contemplate whether to strangle Zico with it.

 

“You'll be sore for days, I can promise.” Maybe he should just leave out the lube, not wanting to bother with getting up to look for it, although he was quite accommodated with Zico's apartment. Zico suddenly tensed at his words, scrambling to sit up. “I sincerely hope you do not expect me to be the bottom bitch for you. That won't happen and if that's what you're here for, you should leave.”

"I'm not going anywhere", Mino said, hand sliding into the back of the other's neck as he pushed his knee between his thighs. Had anyone else told him to stop he would have left the room already. But Zico - his restraints were lower with him.

“Stop touching me.” Zico growled, pushing against Mino's chest, without luck. Mino simply leaned in to get another kiss; angrily biting the other one's lip in the process, drawing blood. Zico's heart was pounding, he was torn apart between the need to give in and his own desire to be in charge in a situation like this.

Mino tried to push him back into the cushions and ended up being pulled down along with him, Zico's nails digging into his skin painfully. Their bodies were flush against each other, moving against each other, hair being pulled, teeth breaking skin and nails leaving mark as they fought for dominance. Of course Zico wouldn't just say "come in".

Mino was not used to situations like this –  if it came to anything like dominance of his sexual partners, that mostly implied who was allowed to be on top,  not to be the top. So this fight was new and strangely exciting. The weight on top of Zico must have suffocated him somehow since he broke away from their kiss to cough, laying back to take harsh breaths. 

Mino used this to change his tactic and to regain his own strength. Sinking down onto the other he kissed his cheek, his jaw and down to his neck and ear. "Why so careful all of a sudden?", Zico breathed and Mino, not trusting him, was just expecting him to act up again.

“I usually like to take my time and care for partner. But”, his lips touched his collarbones lightly, softly nipping at the skin to get a reaction – a hiccuppy moan, he'd never expected Zico to make such noises - “you're too much of a fight. Just give in, I'll be good. Let me, just this once….” 

As he said this he let his hand slide down Zico's sides, onto his hips and was stopped when Zico started - he would have jumped if he could have - at his try of slipping it onto his back. "Don't even-" Zico snapped and in this moment of lowered guard Mino was pushed up and around. Both of them ending up on their sides, facing each other before Mino returned to his senses and stopped any further position switches.

Mino stopped fighting completely, head resting on his hand to study Zico's face and especially body that was draped partly around him. His neck was marked red; not enough to bruise but pretty nevertheless, lips bleeding slightly where he'd bitten him. Mino hadn't had the chance to spread his thighs properly to make him limp or even get close to it, but he'd love to. 

Zico was looking back at him, gaze of his slanted eyes flitting over Mino's face. He himself probably looked as battered as the other, who, different to him, didn't seem as he'd given up already.

it was a weird break, Zico had thrown the two of them into, both still riled up but completely quiet, except for the heaving of their chests. "What are we gonna do?", he whispered, into the heart pounding silence. Zico sighed and, after parting his lips to speak he swallowed whatever words there might have been and moved in to kiss Mino. 

 

 

They'd made the biggest mess. Was what Mino noticed as he slipped back into his clothes sometime shortly before dawn. His hair was more than just slightly  disheveled and he feared the moment he had to look into a mirror. He managed to sneak out of the bathroom and past the chaos on and around the sofa amidst which Zico was still asleep.

An awkward taxi drive and a cup of coffee later he sank onto his own bed not sure if he felt embarrassed - for thousands of reason only one of them being having finished way too early and only because of very exhausting grinding (and Zico's moans.) Or if he was plain annoyed. He still couldn't help grinning. Zico had worked at the HD. He'd never hear the end of it.


End file.
